Optical switches can be used to turn the light output of an optical fiber on or off, or, alternatively, to redirect the light to various different fibers, all under electronic control. Such switches can be used in a variety of different applications, including, for example, devices such as add-drop multiplexers in wavelength-division-multiplexing systems, reconfigurable networks, hot backups to vulnerable components, and the like. In those and other applications, it would be useful to have optical switches characterized by moderate speed, low insertion loss, high contrast ratio and low manufacturing cost.
Known optical switches may be categorized, generally, as belonging to one of two classes. One class may be referred to as bulk opto-mechanical switches. In such switches, an input fiber, typically engaged to a lens, is physically translatable from a first position to at least a second position. In each position, the input fiber optically connects with a different output fiber. Bulk opto-mechanical switches possess several desirable characteristics, including low cost, low insertion loss, low back-reflection, and insensitivity to polarization. Unfortunately, such opto-mechanical switches are slow, having response times within the range of 0.1 to 10 seconds.
A second type of optical switch may be referred to as an integrated-optical switch. In such switches, an input fiber is coupled to a planar waveguide, typically lithium niobate or silicon. Output fibers are connected to various output ports of the waveguide. The electro-optic effect, whereby application of a voltage to the waveguide changes the refractive index of the various regions of the waveguide, is used to change the route of an optical signal traveling through the planar waveguide. In this manner, an input signal can be switched to one of a variety of output fibers. While such switches are very fast, they are quite expensive and frequently polarization sensitive.
As such, there is a need for a low cost optical switch possessing the desirable characteristics of opto-mechanical switches, but having a much greater switching speed.